


It Begins in a Garden

by miss_meticulous



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meticulous/pseuds/miss_meticulous
Summary: After successfully making amends with Highfather and the rest of her family on New Genesis, Bekka and Lex Luthor find themselves returning to Earth to see how their boys, Kirk and Hernan, are getting along without them. As per usual for our intrepid heroes, events don't always go as planned. Set a year after the events of Justice League: Gods and Monsters. Ongoing with sporadic updates.
Relationships: Bekka/Hernan Guerra
Kudos: 1





	It Begins in a Garden

Bekka returns to Planet Earth at the insistence of Lex. 

Days earlier, the two had been taking a stroll through the community gardens on New Genesis. Always in the afternoon, before lunch so that Lex Luthor could grow accustomed to walking again. He’d spent so many years using a wheelchair and then floating in zero G that much of his muscles had atrophied, and there was only so much New Genesis technology could do. After all, the best way to heal atrophied muscles was to use them. 

Lex was squatting low to inspect a delicate flower that looked like a cross between a rose and an orchid in the most vivid shades of pink and yellow. He always needed rather ironic reminders from Bekka that he really could do all the things she could, all the things he hadn’t been able to do for years while ill and crippled on Planet Earth. He pulls out his magnifying glass and makes several soft murmurs about flower breed and color wavelengths before standing up to his full height and looking up at the sky. He felt the blood pulsating through his legs, his entire body, and while he was grateful to be here, he found himself thinking of home. Such a flower could never exist on his home planet. And while such a flower was beautiful, remarkable in its own right, he found himself growing strangely nostalgic for the beauty of a simple Earth rose. After several moments, Bekka realized Lex wasn’t walking beside her or mumbling about flowers. She turns and notices his perplexed expression.

“Luthor?” she asked. “Everything alright.”

Finally, after several long quiet moments Luthor turned those calm gray eyes to her and smiles softly. “Not too surprisingly, Bekka. I miss our home.”

“Your home, Lex.”

Lex shrugs. “I beg to differ on that.”

Bekka shook her head, but she was smiling. “Well, we should probably check up and see what our boys have gotten into. It’s almost been a year, probably gone mad without us.”

Lex smiles. “I’d like to picture Hernan has learned to negotiate better.”

Bekka barked out a laugh. “Knowing him he’s probably the cause of some skirmish.”

“My dear Wonder Woman,” Lex drawled. “We should have a little faith in our boys.”

“We’ll see, Luthor.”

Lex smirks. “I’ll wager it.”

Bekka grinned. “Well, now it’ll be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will be updated sporadically as I am currently working on other fanfics/original works and this story is at the bottom of my list of priorities, but! I will be working on it throughout and always preferred the chemistry between Bekka and Hernan in this version of the Justice League. Excited to see where this goes! :)


End file.
